


【睦橘】鲸搁浅

by Acetylcholine



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: “你是一条在沙滩上搁浅的鲸，还妄想着再回到海里去吗？”
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya, 睦橘





	【睦橘】鲸搁浅

**Author's Note:**

> -睦橘+梅花A/橘，有一毛钱橘夜  
> -预警：非常不健全，暗示滥用酒精和物理虐待

*  
在她死后第十天他再度向戒断综合征屈服。肢体无非是浸泡在酒精或水藻提取物中，哪种都只需几分钟就能进入血管把他的肝脏变成一滩熟肉抹酱色淤泥。玻璃瓶厚底亲吻地板留下一个湿润的唇印，他的巩膜也湿漉漉泛起血丝。嗑嗨了的瘾君子可能会看到他眼眶里插着两支红虞美人花。楼底轻轨车厢靠站时发出刺耳的刮挠噪音像是从头壳上轧了过去还留了几根钢筋在脑子里。亚健康的虚弱，黑眼圈透出被饱以老拳的青紫色，拾掇掉进浴缸的半长碎发总使他产生公寓里住着一个女人的错觉。创口花费数天才结痂愈合；疲惫感则无从消弭也挥之不去。薪水微薄总胜过依靠救济金度日，嚼太久的口香糖索然无味的虚弱。他不再年轻，明白自己即将成为一艘船，被分解成薪柴焚烧只为照亮海上深邃的黑夜。

不能醒来也不被允许睡着，到第五瓶时双手哆嗦得帕金森病患一样并摔碎两只空瓶子。他已经在哀求着自己不愿再继续了，但仍然中邪似的攫住脖颈把流动的金子灌注进火烧火燎的食管里。半融化的脑浆凝成一团冲入下水道。如果可以，他简直想和洗衣篮里的外套一块跳进投币式洗衣机好好洗干净。易挥发的刺鼻气息，藻类培养基让他回忆起消毒用次氯酸漂白剂。六七岁时被恶作剧地一脚踹下公共泳池，双手扒紧瓷砖呛几口肥皂味儿的水，眼前是无限扩张的蓝色马赛克矩阵。溺死者无法抵达天堂。救生员把他捞上来时眼角膜和鼻腔黏膜已经红肿发炎。恐惧之心啊。

盥洗室只有一个能用的水龙头还覆盖了一层苔藓般的绿色铜锈。拧开后，掺着一股腥膻味的热水渗进他溃烂的伤痕。疼痛汇聚成一片海，随呼吸张弛频率敞开又闭合。鬓发贴在脸颊上，他像初生出双腿的鱼朝着门外跌跌撞撞地走去，每一步都踩碎在刀刃上，每一步都有根骨头破裂了又被敷衍地粘合，遍体鳞伤也哭不出声。刚才送来毛巾和无菌服的小兔崽子用粘腻的渴求目光舔着他。要不是有人恰巧从门外经过，他想，他现在很可能被按在墙上了，或是他反过来把对方揍得鼻青脸肿。瞥一眼瘦骨嶙峋的手腕稻草人一样枯槁的头发，感谢老天。丧失饥饿感更缺乏睡眠，但他还是从办公桌抽屉里翻出一个脏兮兮的空杯子刷干净，把加了太多糖和植脂末的速溶咖啡咽下去。廉价甜味滞留在舌头尖上，带来生理性恶心和赝品般虚幻的满足。

阳光穿透灌木卵形叶片投下斑驳的阴翳，降落在头顶像丧礼黑纱。他杵在晚高峰人群中等待她推自行车朝他走过来，铁丝网筐里挤着茼蒿、豆芽和封在保鲜盒里的牛上脑。生肉片鲜血淋漓的像是还在抽搐，让他胃囊深处汩汩漾起酸水。这些都是你爱吃的菜，她笑盈盈地说，想伸手去碰他的脸却下意识地犹豫了。他握住她的指尖时只觉得它们那么冰凉。该给她买一副保暖的针织手套的，他想。她心疼他，他也不是无动于衷的。

你的手好冷。你怎么了？他对她说。如今我变得好起来，你难道不为我高兴吗？

他笑了一下，她倒要哭了。

*  
在她死后一个月他的眼底因酗酒导致充血而愈发浑浊不清。看到黑暗中蜷成一团的小家伙，本能地没法放任不管，就像他不会狠心对一只淋雨的猫踩上一脚再转身走开。也许是他太累了太悲伤了才亟待某种情绪的出口，但这不足以称为理由，心灵慰藉也不该是这样寻找来的。前辈，男孩儿恭敬地叫，而这个称呼他被视为规避风险的声明。免责又免罪。他的少年情人有着鹿一样强韧的四肢与黝黑的眼睛。

笨拙的拥抱和吻，抚摸和亲热，他整个人都柔软下来，感到自己死去一点也活过来一点。未稀释的碘伏和对乙酰氨基酚是他们能买到的最便宜的药。脓肿把结块的脱脂棉球染成赭色，男孩儿再把它们揭下来，修剪圆润的指尖描摹他身上数不清的伤，像研究一札手写羊皮纸地图，红的黑的褐的墨水点瘢痕，粉白色增生组织丑陋地缀在他身上，还没长好又裂开，提醒他那些受损毁和凌辱的日子。感到惶恐而不愿让睦月再碰他沾血的脸他溃疡的嘴。我们都有不堪回首的过去，小孩儿用大人口吻轻描淡写地说，所以绝对要清楚真实地看。 

能称得上快乐的记忆也不是一点没有，他想。半大青少年一样坐在家庭餐厅开了缝的的人造革卡座嚼汉堡，喝跑气严重又兑了太多冰块的免费可乐。芝士片口感近似塑胶皮但尚能容忍。他看着男孩儿捏起一块甜巧克力曲奇叼在嘴唇中间，腮帮子鼓成啮齿小动物的模样让他感觉安心。我不能再吃了，睦月总是这样抱怨，您知道的，要是被球队经理抓到偷吃甜食会被开除的。说着又小心翼翼咬下拇指大的一块，脸颊线条圆滑可爱。你不胖，那是婴儿肥，他说。瞧你的胳膊瘦成什么样了。你该多吃点的。再后来抱他时睦月总说：前辈是那样好的一个人……而他却无法继续揣测话中深意。问睦月是不是又做噩梦了？小孩摇摇头说没，同您相处的日子里我没做过一次噩梦，只是想到有一天我说不定要和前辈分开才难受。他蹙着眉呵斥睦月不准再胡思乱想，小孩儿就蹭过来撒娇地抱他，搂着搂着手就不安分起来。 

前辈，我好怕会在战斗中死去哦。睦月咽下最后一口饮料时说。因为死掉就没法顺利毕业了。

*  
在她死后不知多久他终于理解药物成瘾和毒素发作其实并无本质区别。幻象里他被接通一簇交流电，轴突树突在跳动在燃烧在咝咝迸溅出火花。窒息滋生快感，却没人会坦诚告诉你戳喉结下方一厘米空隙就能牵出一连串咳嗽。你需要无师自通。把手指探向扁桃体催吐时他几乎要吞下自己的拳头。缺乏经验，胡乱捅向最软的一块肉。空房间里连只马桶，不对，连个像样的字纸篓都没有，只能伏在黑白棋样式的瓷砖上干呕不止边向值班保洁女工忏悔。五脏六腑没能吐干净倒是把垃圾话连着秽物一起倾泻出来了，你说得太多，蜘蛛说，所以要让你闭嘴不可。颌骨被钩爪捏住，一根附着无机质鳞片的趾硬伸进他扭曲变形的口内。异物入侵，食道出于自我保护机制分泌大量黏液淌到指节上，深喉反应屈辱而狼狈，他的眼泪他的血和蛛丝蛋白搅混在一起吞不下也吐不出。某种恶毒的隐喻。指甲的金属边缘疏于打磨，连着满嘴血泡被抽出时毛刺划破唇角，然后再剜进去。涎水沿下巴颏滴坠下来活像额叶遭切除的精神病患。

您早就是一具空壳了，蜘蛛模仿着男孩儿的声音说得失望透顶。您随便就得到了我的一切，但我却再也遇不到最美好的那个您了。这多不公平啊。

他想辩解时喉咙里还是塞满了细针和刀刃似的，缓慢扯着凌迟一样的疼。睦月薅起夹克衫衣领把他掼在敞开的书柜上。玻璃被脊椎骨撞碎，所有研究资料都坍塌下来落在他身上。小孩儿朝下腹部捶了一拳叫他痛得几乎呕出血。膝盖内侧翻涌起半月板撕裂和韧带拉伤的飓风，支撑不了体重，只能绝望地看蜘蛛向他倚着的，壁纸都龟裂成碎蛋壳纹理的墙走来。住手睦月，别这样。他失态地恳请，清醒些，现在是种类A在操纵你的精神——

睦月把一沓扑克纸牌像玩花占卜那样丢在他身上。看啊前辈，小孩儿吃吃笑起来，前辈是喜欢我的。一半肌肉与神经饱受疼痛煎熬几乎丧失知觉，衬衣汗涔涔地束缚皮肤，另一半又因强烈刺激而无法自拔。他已经不知道狞笑着恣意侵犯自己的是种类A或上城睦月；将他贯穿的可能是蜘蛛绒爪也可能是权杖尾端。羞耻心和未泯的良知令他坚持是后者，但他很快就要把它们混淆了。也许并不存在什么不同。也许蜘蛛曾经是睦月而睦月将成为下一只蜘蛛。

橘好像一条鲸鱼哦。小孩在他耳廓边吹出被铁腥味污染的呼吸。你是一条在沙滩上搁浅的鲸，还妄想着再回到海里去吗？别犯傻了。

他挣扎着喘息出来，而面前赫然是水族馆里用钢丝线吊在天花板上的鲸标本。涨潮时不幸给冲上沙滩便没能再回归海洋的鲸，被当地渔民发现时已被食腐禽类吃空大半，曝露出象征死亡的森白骸骨。它用空洞洞的眼窝紧盯他，他于是恐惧地摸向自己的脸颊，感到自己的皮肉也迅速枯竭风干后从骨架上褪下；他的眼神已经完全失焦再也看不清什么。有人叫他的名字他就循声转头过去，涣散目光在周围游离一圈后终于绵软地溶解开。

我都做了些什么啊，橘前辈。他隐约听见睦月发出来近似小兽恸哭的喉音：您能听见吗，前辈。

不要紧的，橘君。小夜子说。因为我们都爱你。


End file.
